


Dreaming/好梦缠身

by Southful



Series: IF Tarn in TFA [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Top!Blurr, Top!Pharma
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: 主要视角的干扰器算是08版的原创人物，剧情主线不算甜。





	Dreaming/好梦缠身

**Author's Note:**

> 主要视角的干扰器算是08版的原创人物，剧情主线不算甜。

00.  
“为什么你的手指是尖尖的呀？”  
围在他身边的塞伯坦幼生体好奇地问。  
“我……”橙色的幼生体对着指尖，他的回答被一旁另一个幼生体打断。  
“汽车人都是钝手指，只有霸天虎的手指是尖的……”那无知的幼生体颤动着肩部装甲，兴致盎然地列举着他的“罪行”，“所以他是个霸天虎。我们一碰他就会死机，他会伤害我们，只有霸天虎会伤害我们。所以他是个霸天虎。”  
他们手拉着手围着他，唱着击溃霸天虎的童谣，而他抱住自己的头雕缩成一团，将自己保护于自己的手臂之下，将自己受锢于自己的手臂之下。  
因为自诞生起他火种的各项指数便十分不稳定，外形与其他的汽车人也异常迥异：他只有一只蓝色的光学镜，手部形态更是不正常的三根手指的尖爪。而且稍不注意，他所接触到的汽车人便会宕机。这使原本就因为可怖的外表而刻意疏远他的汽车人更有理由孤立他。  
幼年期为他定期检查火种的医生想要伸手摸摸他的头却又中途放回身侧，安慰他：“……通俗来讲，你的火种十分敏感，这不代表是件坏事，这是普神赠于你的特殊礼物：你能更强烈地感受到他人的火种的热度……”  
更加强烈地感受到他人火种的厌恶和恐惧？  
他沉默不语，伸手拿取医生放在盘子里的小块能量块。  
他无需观察就能感受到那些与他擦肩而过的鲜明火种，那些在汽车人火种舱内安静燃烧的火种，塞伯坦人的生命之源。它们灼灼地在他的世界彰显着自己的活力和能量，它们被稳妥地安置在一副副健康、美丽的机体里，拥有正常的头雕和正常的手部形态，他们甚至无需害怕即使是触碰就会伤害到身边希望亲近自己的人。  
他也曾想：终会不必在意他的外表，而他的能力自有用处。  
但后又因为霸天虎如天际乌云盖日的威胁，他们这一类异常的塞伯坦人生活在汽车人的恐惧的恐惧下。  
在戒严霸天虎的时期，御天敌将不少形态异于正常汽车人的塞伯坦人送进临时的关押羁留所进行调查审讯。作为外形异类的“代表”，他自然逃不过被审问一番然后被踢进羁留所小隔间的命运，此外他还因为他麻烦的能力宕机了一位警卫被安装上抑制芯片。  
明明当初他和他们的火种一同在塞伯坦生长……  
很快他那段艰难漫长的日子在塞伯坦众人心里轻描淡写地、极快地结束了，他也得到了应得的“公正”重审，重获自由和公民权利。  
当他认为自己获得了公信力的认证：证明了自己是一个无辜的汽车人后，他痴心妄想地想要加入精英卫队——这是几乎所有汽车人中的年轻人的愿望——他被档案中“短暂监禁”的记录毁去了所有梦想的前程。  
他沉默着塌下肩，拿起清洗工具低头执行自己的工作。  
路过的汽车人行色匆匆，丝毫不在意自己是否路过一个矮小纤细的塞伯坦人，兴许他会注意到，并且感慨：我们对这些异类实在好心，竟然还分配工作帮助他们。  
曾经他不得不恐惧他人的恐惧，那毫无来由。  
他尖利的爪指触碰清洁工具的交互屏幕，澄蓝的光学镜反射着冰冷的荧光：总会有属于他的日子。

 

01.  
“……特殊不代表异常，而是卓越。”震荡波戴着特殊材质的手套扶起他，注视着矮小的塞伯坦人，“汽车人以人民的平庸无能来维持他们所谓的和平，他们所需的不过是能安抚平民的平庸。才能，我们看重能力，而你恰好有。”  
他的火种泛起波澜，接过对方递来的数据板，小心地解锁划开：深灰色的霸天虎领袖的影像映入他蓝色的光学镜。  
他惊讶地抬头看了一眼猩红独眼的霸天虎，对方示意他看数据板。  
他得到了一位真正领袖的认可：一个告诉他不必恐惧他人的恐惧、甚至可以成为他人恐惧的领袖。  
“大人，我是不是曾经见过你？”他将数据板放入子空间深处，小声地询问。  
猩红大眼的霸天虎瞪着他，沉默良久后回应他：“是的。”  
在戒严期间他被关押调查时，曾有人来探望过他，当时他在黑暗逼狭中火种涣散，模糊了时间意识，隐隐约约感觉到了事情发生过，有一颗火种贴近过——而熟悉的频率再次贴近他。  
如果仔细对比，他猛然意识到在过去的生活里与这颗火种频频路过——他一直在被他人观察、审视、重视，他从未被抛弃。  
无法言语的喜悦和骄傲滴滴答答地淌下他的火种。  
“我……”他发声器发出频率过高的尖锐杂音，震荡波阻止了他可能言不达意的话语。  
震荡波说：“这是威震天大人的意思。”  
他火种无法平静地喧嚣着，CPU犹如正在经历一场瓢泼锈雨，将他从头至尾浸灌，他原生的躯壳自此脱落剥离，而向往的自我从此诞生——那一天终会到来，属于霸天虎的未来。  
在震荡波大人的安排下，他成为了汽车人情报局不挂名部门的职员。主要任务：监管塞伯坦上是否存在趋霸天虎的言论和活动；职务活动范围：情报局办公室小隔间终端屏幕前；部门人数：一人。  
这次他却不再感到孤独：身处毫无人生意义的人群中和独自一人背负重任潜伏的孤独时完全两种极端。  
当然这不包括去茶水间拿新品能量茶被频频礼让的尴尬和接受好奇目光打量——他被当作完成招人指标的编外人员。这让他还是不怎么能适应，他们的友善美好得像是虚假。  
他向撑天臂长官汇报工作时，他总是暗自期待他们以真实的面目相待——霸天虎的姿态。而每当此刻他又不得不赞叹震荡波长官的耐性，日复一日将自己的特性掩藏而淹没在汽车人的平庸之中。  
然而撑天臂长官说实话也并非平庸的汽车人，上任即励精图治，精简变革情报局的部门管理制度，极大地提高了汽车人情报局的运作。他的这套方法甚至被其他人借鉴。如果不是那颗火种独特的频率，他甚至真的会认为撑天臂长官是一位异常优秀的汽车人。  
难道有人会将霸天虎和汽车人情报局长官联系到一起？  
汽车人的脑模块甚至会自动屏蔽这个可能的想法：除非御天敌能成为汽车人的领袖……可能吗？

02.  
“啰嗦特工，啰嗦特工？”  
他不情愿地戳了戳特工的肩膀。  
蓝色的极速汽车人猛地一颤转过头，发声器像被按住扳机的泡泡机窜出泡泡在他的音频接收器旁炸裂。一眨眼蓝色的风跑过他，他只抓住了几个零星的词汇。  
站在特工刚才所在的位置，透过透明玻璃望向底层的拐弯处走廊：御天敌和撑天臂长官正在闲聊。  
他不禁开始思考：啰嗦特工虽说隶属汽车人情报局并且由撑天臂长官提拔外派，但并非完全忠心于撑天臂长官。  
他内心飞快地估计着这位特工的价值，得出：没有直接威胁，但值得后续观察。  
特意留意后他经常能在周围感觉到这位啰嗦特工火种的存在感——特别是在有撑天臂长官的附近——不知道是否是极速者的特性，他们的火种频率如同聒噪的鸣蝉般引人瞩目。他们不就是喜欢引人注目吗？  
在观察过撑天臂长官的反应后，他决定没有必要告诉撑天臂长官徒增他潜伏的压力——他想即使撑天臂长官不幸暴露了身份，自己也完全有能力自保，并向威震天大人报告震荡波大人的伟大牺牲。何况在未掌握证据的情况下，平衡之道是汽车人的优点和软肋。  
直到很久以后，他才明白啰嗦特工在撑天臂长官附近飞速窜过的真正理由：当你不得不因为种种原因和喜欢的人保持距离，远远的看一眼也已经是满足。  
而那个时候威震天在地球被一只维修小队打败，被押解回塞伯坦的监狱，汽车人情报局长官撑天臂——霸天虎的间谍震荡波身份暴露，也被一同送入了监狱。而可怜的啰嗦特工不久后被半人类女孩萨莉救回，奇迹般完好无损地临时接任了汽车人情报局长官一职，由通天晓亲自任命，也就是基本上他接任一段时间就会转正的意思。看来御天敌即使咬牙切齿、摸平他的下巴也无法再觊觎这个位置为他的仕途所用。  
再说他对于曾经啰嗦对撑天臂的暗恋毫不关心，只是遗憾啰嗦的好运气：没有明示其爱意而为霸天虎所利用，这样至少震荡波暴露后，汽车人的未来高层不仅会缺少一个候选人而且有一段时间都会惴惴不安。  
不，现在就足够他们烦恼了。  
与其向无知而易被煽动的汽车人民众开诚布公地解释并可能牵连一堆政策透明、获知权的民主权利，不如为汽车人的英雄们举办一场热闹的庆功宴。  
而当无知的汽车人们举手欢呼并不属于他们的胜利，高声歌颂塞伯坦千篇一律的曲谣；站在众人高捧之上游行而过的汽车人英雄们的火种并不高兴，甚至他身前的汽车人高层们也并不因为民众的兴高采烈而高兴。  
前者为他们队友的牺牲而无法展眉，后者则为霸天虎间谍渗透高层带来的隐患而忧虑。  
此时距离霸天虎失败收押在狱已经过去一个恒星周期，汽车人花费一个恒星周期准备庆典，新的情报局长官上任半个恒星周期。  
一个恒星周期后丧失队友的痛苦仍在那个维修小队队员的火种上盘亘。而至今霸天虎小波余孽仍在试图攻击塞伯坦，拯救威震天。  
而他有这种机会，但不是最好的——他可以跟着现今的情报局长官进入关押霸天虎高层的审讯室，一旁是负责研究霸天虎代码项目的感知器，一旁是一恢复行动便要求参与任务的阿尔西，房间的正中央是捆绑得严严实实的霸天虎间谍震荡波。  
那是汽车人胜利后的第一次审讯。  
前任上司的火种比之以前微弱了不少，猩红色的光学镜也比之前黯淡，看来汽车人的监狱还算点回事。  
他现任的情报局长官啰嗦快速地振动他的腿，被阿尔西斜了一眼后停止振动，而将他的手放在桌下飞快地掰动手指。  
情报局长官身后只有光学镜的他将一切尽收眼底：有时候没有脸就是这点好处。  
然而审讯的结果当然是一无所获。  
震荡波大人锁死了自己的发声器，之后甚至烧毁了自己的内存，只运作简单的维生系统。  
汽车人高层为此十分恼火，这相当于间谍在自己的面前自杀，而他们什么都拿不到，并且有相当大的几率塞伯坦的机密情报早已泄露于外。  
事实上，他们的考虑完全正确，震荡波的内存备份就藏在他的子空间中。但是无知的汽车人只能对那具躯壳无可奈何，完全没想到汽车人防御工事的后门通径和他们同处一室。再三确定震荡波的内存属于无法修复的损坏后，通天晓批准了感知器申请的霸天虎机体研究的报告。顺带一提，是感知器确定。  
想必他们对待威震天大人的审讯会更加谨慎小心。  
离开监狱的途中，他看着在啰嗦在飞行器的座位上坐立难安。  
他知道啰嗦很想冲出飞行器。  
去奔跑，去呼嚎，去宣泄，去哭啕，去奔跑过时间，去拥抱伪装的前长官，去拉住曾经的自己，去留在过去的洪流里，去倾诉自己满心的欢喜；去跳入下旋翻转的星空，去飞驰到遥远的星系某颗闪亮的星球，去做一切现在再也无法做到的事情。  
或者只是做到去为某人流下清洗液也好。  
极速者的火种如此告诉他。  
那可真是遗憾。  
他看着蓝色汽车人毫无动静的面甲，安静地眨了眨光学镜。

03.  
他站在人迹寥寥的英雄广场边缘，那里新立起一尊雕塑。他从前不认识这个汽车人，但是现在他对这个逝者恨之入骨——维修小队的唯一牺牲者，警车。  
尽管如此，他仍旧带了一盆地球植物俯身放在雕塑旁。  
“你是？”他身后的白色的忍者问。  
他转身，光学镜的焦距落在白色忍者空空如也的双手。  
“我来祭奠我的朋友，他被派到其他星球执行任务……”他擅长伪装，或者这一直是他的本真模样，“他在撤退的时候被射穿了火种舱。”他直直地看向白色的忍者，“而他不是个英雄。”他的声音低沉而落寞，刻意背过身，面向那神色平和的雕塑。  
爵士说：“他们都是英雄，干扰器。”  
“可为什么……”他喃喃自语道，音量却足够被爵士接收，“为什么他们要成为英雄呢？”  
爵士沉默片刻，安慰地拍了拍干扰器的肩甲。白色的忍者心想着其他的事情未曾注意手下矮小的塞伯坦人机体有一瞬间的不自然。  
“并非他们选择成为英雄，而是他们的选择，决定了他们是英雄。”  
干扰器用他的爪擦了擦不存在的清洗液，转身向爵士敬礼：“抱歉长官，在你面前失态了。”  
爵士难得地露出微笑，却是看向干扰器身后的雕塑：“这不是工作，干扰器。他看到这个也会高兴的……”话语的末端轻轻从他的发声器飘走，但干扰器感受到了其胸腔中强烈的火种搏动，还有周围一种若隐若现的共鸣。  
干扰器听闻过电子忍者们的传说，所以他无法确定围绕在白色忍者周围那股似有似无的气息是否就是传说中的气，或是别的什么……  
他道别了爵士，走到半途回头望去：白色的忍者坐在那雕塑旁，保持着和雕塑相同的忍者打坐姿势，面甲上是出乎意料的平和。  
他再次感知到了那股萦绕在白色电子忍者周围的“气”，仿佛凝聚成一个塞伯坦人的形态。  
干扰器晃了晃脑袋，错觉消失了。  
他猜想，大概是他的火种感知受到了其他火种的影响。这种情况很少，但是也是出现过，只是没有白色忍者那么明显。  
看来白色电子忍者是个不容小觑的威胁。  
干扰器将其记在心里的小本本上。  
不久后干扰器接触到了汽车人的英雄们，在一场会议的中途休息时间里，他找到机会向维修小队的队长擎天柱问好：“谁能想到打倒霸天虎后这样的日子远远还没有到头呢——”  
擎天柱看向他，而干扰器趁热打铁：“还要参加由御天敌主持的会议，看他下巴的脸色。”  
擎天柱拿起水杯试图遮蔽他已经扭曲的憋笑唇线，当他缓过后，认真地答道：“霸天虎还远没有被消灭。”  
干扰器尖尖的指尖点着手中的杯壁，小声说：“希望御天敌也这么想，他现在可是威风无限。”  
在通天晓的健康状况无法保证他持续行政的情况下，御天敌自然而然地招揽过临时代理人的位置，而擎天柱和他的伙伴塞伯坦英雄的名头盖过了御天敌的风头，并且并不是所有的元老都喜欢这位临时代理人。  
干扰器现在倒不想将御天敌拆分成六块——他希望御天敌成为汽车人的领袖，一个拥有愚蠢的下巴和傲慢的CPU的领袖。这样就无比衬托威震天大人伟岸的领袖形象和轩昂的领袖气质。  
擎天柱显然知道了他给警车雕塑献花的事情，他为干扰器的伙伴的死亡感到悲伤——毕竟不是所有的汽车人都像他们维修小队一样幸运——他们聊得很投机，毕竟在擎天柱回归塞伯坦后，除了他的队友，几乎所有人都在问他打败霸天虎领袖的事迹，而那些事情的痛苦在他人的惊叹中流失了全部的力气，留下无奈的苦笑，被拍摄下题名为《英雄的笑容》。  
干扰器通过他又见到了维修小队的其他成员：大黄蜂对他独特的外貌感到十分的好奇，叽里呱啦地说了一堆没有情报价值的话语；隔板蹲下身，不好意思地摸了摸自己的头雕；脾气坏坏的救护车眯着眼打量干扰器，似乎突然回想起什么事情，表情柔和不少，虽然嘴角依旧撇着。  
干扰器没有见到那个叫萨莉的女孩，听说她在塞伯坦跟随阿尔西学习。  
干扰器自此和维修小队，现在被称为英雄小队，维持着恰到好处的友谊。这种程度在他找救护车紧急检查也不会被救护车冷面嘲讽一番，所以他见到了漂移——那个可耻的该死的霸天虎炉渣叛徒。  
漂移在霸天虎进攻前不久便叛变了霸天虎，而他在霸天虎曾经前途大好，并且深受威震天大人的重视。没有人知道他为什么突然叛变向汽车人，霸天虎将其看作耻辱，而汽车人将其视为某种意义上的胜利，但他们对于如何处置这位投奔而来的前霸天虎也没有任何先例。  
在很长一段时间内漂移在塞伯坦四处碰壁，还招惹了不少麻烦——只有小部分是干扰器在网路上的撺掇——后来是顶天者出面调解。  
据干扰器所知，还是救护车请求顶天者去帮助漂移。  
救护车为什么要帮助一个前霸天虎？干扰器无论也想不出这里的缘由，因为这根本毫无缘由。  
即使要面对老医官的臭脸，漂移依然坚持不懈地来诊所帮忙，准点准时，风雨无阻。  
干扰器突然有了个想法，他在汽车人最大的论坛上发表了一篇帖子，伪装为一个好奇的路人询问在诊所里帮忙的帅气小哥身份，再加上多个账号发表的极具煽动性、引导性的对立言论。绝妙的爆点。  
干扰器蓝色的光学镜倒映着屏幕上不断跳动的数字和各色的言论上移，尖利的爪兴奋地张合，与此同时，戳在漂移身上的视线越来越多，他们的发声器不停歇地低声撕裂着身份割裂者的火种。讨论的话题无法避免论及那件诊所的医生，猜测、臆想、恶意，一瞬间膨胀成狂欢前夜的巨型气球。  
干扰器能感受到漂移正在承受巨大痛苦的火种，即使是救护车不在乎的表态也无法挽回逐步的崩溃。  
而作为一个没有脸的塞伯坦人，干扰器只能用唯一的蓝色的光学镜安静地注视那颗无助的火种的主人想要握住救护车的手又在半途收回，欲言又止地一人疲惫地离开诊所。  
救护车几次想要离开诊所，最终在第五次迈出了诊所大门，并且当天再也没有回来。  
也许干扰器有猜对了一件事：漂移和救护车确有其事，而他们彼此都不知道。这是一件有趣的事情。  
干扰器所做一切的唯一理由只有威震天大人。  
但是救护车离开了，就没有人完成他剩下的检查：干扰器尴尬地被麻痹在了手术台上。  
幸好救护车临走前吩咐他的学生接手他的工作，干扰器得以看见一具漂亮健康的机体。  
手术结束后，干扰器第一次发声器短路般断断续续：“我叫干扰器。是救护车的病人。”  
救护车的学生奇怪地低头：“你当然是救护车的病人，有什么事吗？”  
矮小的塞伯坦人难得地窘迫地指尖点着指尖：“你的名字是什么？”  
救护车的学生单手叉腰，好笑地歪过头：“你想要约我出去吗？”他摸了摸干扰器的头雕，犹如在摸一个幼生体。  
“我喜欢有脸的类型。”漂亮健康的汽车人微笑道，干扰器仿佛CPU过热般地过频散热，恍恍惚惚地走到诊所门口，手还放在头雕上对方触摸的位置。  
他利用职务之便调出了对方的档案，打印了一份藏在自己的子空间，和威震天大人的数据板放在一块。  
那天充电时，他满脑模块都是自己拥有了健康强壮的机体的模样，俯视着那具漂亮健康的机体，而不是现实的仰视——他像是幼生体时那样渴望正常的机体。  
幼生体时的他甚至想过替换一个强壮健康的机体，被当时的医生狠狠地轻敲着头雕骂了一顿。  
汽车人就是这么不好。  
威震天大人就没有这样那样的顾忌。  
如果，他拥有了高大强壮的机体，他就不必仰视，不必自卑，不必被拒绝。  
或者，有什么是可以让众人抛弃外貌而站在一起的呢？  
干扰器构陷了那个漂亮健康的汽车人，让他成为了霸天虎——大家都说他是“霸天虎”，那么他必定是“霸天虎”，至少也是有了“霸天虎”的毛病。  
救护车无法阻止心爱学生的“叛逃”，却能够找回前霸天虎并为他宽宥罪名，多么讽刺戏剧啊。  
干扰器在塞伯坦外的黑市星球的诊所找到了落魄至此的漂亮健康的汽车人药师。他不大高兴药师原本鲜亮的涂装遭到磨损，但他很高兴看到对方态度的转变：他的火种愤怒而夺目地明亮。  
当药师知道一切都是他的计划后，他既没有立刻扑上来，也没有绝望地哭号，一切都是干扰器最喜欢的发展趋势，药师选择了合作：让愚蠢的汽车人尝点苦头吃。  
即使干扰器最后也没有得到漂亮健康的汽车人的独特关注，通常他人称其为纯粹的爱情，但是药师很显然也的确给了干扰器在他心中的独特地位，恨？或是惧？抑或是扭曲的爱？  
矮小的塞伯坦人闭上了他唯一的光学镜，合拢他尖利的爪子，在充电床上进入他那拥有着健康美丽机体的梦境，那里有他一切的愿望：霸天虎和威震天。


End file.
